


Histoires de Gahamis

by HaruCarnage



Series: Compilation de petits textes [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petits textes sans prétention





	1. Chapter 1

Pierrick se réveilla en sursaut. Pourtant, aucun bruit n'était venu troubler son sommeil. Était-ce justement ce silence qui le troublait ? Il grogna avant de sortir de son lit complètement blasé par cette vie ordinaire, trop tranquille, lui qui avait parcouru les longues pleine du royaume sur son fidèle destrier désormais fatigué. Il s'étira longuement ses articulations qui craquèrent un peu. Il soupira en regardant dans le reflet dans le miroir. Il passa ses doigts sur les fines cicatrices qu'il avait reçu le long de ses combats, serrant les dents quand il toucha la brûlure qu'il avait cou. Il se demanda si cette douleur s'en irait un jour. Il en douta. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait plus revu la personne qui avait fait battre son cœur si fort qu'il avait presque cru qu'il allait exploser. Il pleura silencieusement, les images du massacre revenant dans sa tête. Il secoua la tête et sortit de sa maison avant de hurler son prénom dans cet endroit isolé, les oiseaux le laissèrent à nouveau seul. Il approcha de son cheval et caressa le flanc de la bête tendrement et tapota le dessus de sa tête. L'animal tapa avec ses sabots sur le sol, comme s'il attendait encore que son maître reprenne sa quête. Il n'avait plus raison de la vivre, il se faisait âgé et surtout plus rien n'avait de sens après la fin de l'être aimé. Il posa une main sur son épée et la retira de son fourreau. Il entreprit de la laver un peu, toutes ces batailles avaient terni cette lame si belle autre fois. Il marcha jusqu'à la rivière sans croiser un seul être vivant si on oubliait les charognards qui dévoraient la carcasse d'une vielle vache dont l'odeur pestilentielle le révulsait. Il s'en écarta avant de se mettre assis sur le sol. Il déchaussa ses chaussures, et mit ses pieds dans l'eau glacés sans ressentir le désir de crier du le choc de température. Il avait connu pire... Il se mit à frotter l'acier en grinçant un peu de la mâchoire. Le bruit que produisait son épée, lui rappela toutes ses pertes et pourquoi il en était là. Il jeta sa lame à l'eau avant de frapper le sol. Ce silence autour de lui allait le rendre fou, que ferait-il en ville ? Un maître pour de jeunes gens qui voulaient découper leurs ennemis muni de la même arme blanche que lui. Il secoua la tête, il avait fait le bon choix, c'était juste cette absence de toute trace de vie dont il fallait s'habituer, il chanta en elfique, bien qu'il n'en soit pas un, un humain parmi tant d'autres qui s'était mêlé à ce conflit. Le roi avait tout fait pour créer une alliances avec ces êtres dont la longévité frôlait l'immortalité. Dans l'espoir que quelques-uns de la race humaine se lie avec en se mariant. Son plan avait fonctionné pour seulement les plus braves et les plus charismatiques d'entre eux. Il sut à cette réflexion qu'il avait eu raison. Son choix était fait : rien ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis.


	2. Je ne dois pas l'aimer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Opulence

Mara avait toujours vécu dans l'opulence si bien qu'il eût du mal à s'adapter à cette vie faite de guerres que lui imposait son statut. Lui qui vivait que pour aider son prochain, il se trouvait en première ligne pour défendre les siens. Il ravala sa salive avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds avant de regarder de loin la personne dont il aurait souhaité bien plus qu'une amitié. En ces temps conflictuels, il devait faire attention à ces sentiments, il le savait mieux que personne. Il mit sur sa tête son fidèle chapeau avant de se remettre à un entraînement intense.


End file.
